Farewell
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Cerita dimana naruto dengan keputus asaannya setelah mengetahui pacarnya, Sakura, yang akan menikah dengan sang Teme. Dan juga kesedihan hati hinata saat mengetahui pacarnya, Sasuke, yang akan menikah dengan temannya, sakura.


Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Terlihat sekali bagaimana hancurnya diriku sejak ditinggal olehnya di cermin itu. Terlihat bagaimana muka palsuku yang meleleh saat tidak ada dirinya. Terlihat bagaimana rasa benciku terhadap diriku sendiri.

Aku meninju cermin itu sampai retak. Terasa sesuatu yang berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari buku-buku jariku.

"Aaargh!" aku berteriak frustasi. Kubiarkan darah itu mengalir terus. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari tanganku itu.

Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak. Yang terasa pedih.

Kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu? Memang apa salahku, Tuhan? Apa dosaku terlalu banyak? Sehingga Kau member hukuman dengan mendatangkan dia kedalam hidupku?

Aku menyalahkan Tuhan. Tidak, bukan Tuhan yang seharusnya dsalahkan. Tetapi diriku sendiri. Apakah bisa disebut pintar kalau aku membiarkan wanitaku diambil sahabatku?

Aku tersenyum pedih. Kini semua sudah terlewati. Hari ini dia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang pantas. Dia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang bukan diriku. Lelaki yang mencintainya melebihiku.

Aku harus terlihat kuat didepannya. Aku tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan didepannya. AKu harus tersenyum, dipernikahannya dengan lelaki itu.

Aku membersihkan lukaku di tangan dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke acara laknat itu. Kupegang undangan yang bertulis S&S itu. Ingin rasanya kubakar undangan itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak akan bisa memberikan senyum terakhirku untuk dirinya bila tidak kubawa undangan sial itu.

Jadi, aku merapikan jas ku dan berjalan menuju mobil Ferrariku. Bersiap memberikan senyuman turut bahagiaku untuk Haruno.

* * *

><p>Aku berkaca di kamar. Kulihat diriku memakai drees putih selutut berhias bunga putih di bagian pinggang. Ya, pakaian inilah yang akan kupakai untuk acara pernikahan mantan kekasihku.<p>

Aku hampir saja merusak make-upku lagi bila aku tidak melap airmataku buru-buru. Aku tidak mau membenahi make-upku untuk yang ke 7 kalinya hanya karena menangis.

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh terlihat hancur didepan dirinya. Aku tidak mau ia berpikir aku masih mencintainya. Kami sudah berjanji tidak akan saling menangisi pasangan saat ia menikah nanti.

Aku melap air mataku yang hampir terjatuh lagi. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa tersenyum indah seperti biasanya saja. Hatiku sakit bila mengingat dirinya yang dahulu hanya tersenyum hangat untukku.

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke dinding dan mengadah ke atas.

Kenapa Kau membiarkan ini terjadi Tuhan? Apa Kau benci padaku, Tuhan?

Badaku bergetar. Kutahan mati-matian air mataku yang memaksa untuk keluar ini. Aku gagal. Air mata ini keluar lagi. Air mata ini tidak berhenti.

Aku dadaku yang terasa sesak ini. Kutahan rasa sakit yang menikam ini. Kulap airmataku dengan hati-hati. Lalu kupolesi lagi dengan bedak. Setelah yakin bekas air mataku sudah tak terlihat, aku keluar dari kamar mandi pribadiku.

Kupikir sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Kalau aku terus-terusan didepan cermin, aku hanya akan menangis dan merusak make-upku lagi.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku. "Hinata, ayo kita pergi," ucap seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu,

Ku ambil undangan yang bertuliskan S&S di meja riasku. "Ya, neji-_nissan_"

* * *

><p>"Maaf, tuan. Undangan?" tanya seorang bodyguard di depan pintu masuk. Ku serahkan undangan berwarna emas tersebut lalu masuk tanpa menunggu konfrimasi dari sang bodyguard.<p>

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana pasangan mempelai itu berdiri, menyalami para undangan yang bejibun itu. Kulihat sekelilingku yang dipenuhi dengan menu masakan eropa yang sangat wangi.

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat teman-teman SMA seangkatanku yang datang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Hanya aku saja yang tidak membawa pasangan.

"Selamat ya, Teme," ucapku setelah sampai dihadapan raja dan ratu semalam itu. Kulihat sang bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Dobe," Ia memelukku. Ingin sekali aku menonjok perutnya saat ia memelukku seperti ini. Hanya saja aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan ini.

Kini aku bergeser kea rah sang mempelai wanita. Ia sangat canti malam ini. Rambut merah muda panjangnya itu di konde modern. Gaun putih yang membalut ditubuhnya membuat wanita itu semakin terlihat menawan.

Aku berdehem. "Selamat ya, sakura-chan." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Atas pernikahanmu,"

Ia tersenyum bahagia. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini, membuat hatiku sakit. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Ohya, pasti kau senang kesini. Makanan yang kami pesan untuk pernikahan ini enak, loh. Kau, kan suka makan, coba saja," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Apa kau tidak tahu, napsu makanku hilang karena kau, heh, nona Uchiha?

* * *

><p>Aku hanya membalas perkataanmu dengan tersenyum dan pergi dari hadapanmu.<p>

Maafkan aku, sakura. Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan pernikahanmu. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Pergi dari hadapanmu selamanya.

Aku memasuki tempat pernikahannya yang sangat megah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat dulu ia berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat repsepsi pernikahan kami nanti. Dan akhirnya aku sampai. Ditempat yang dulu ia katakan untuk resepsi kami, yang sekarang menjadi tempat resepsinya dan perempuan lain.

Aku hampir saja menangis lagi bila tidak mengingat aku sudah ditempat singasana ia dan ratunya itu.

Kulihat teman-teman seangkatanku saat SMA datang membawa pasangan. Sedangkan aku? Sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Neji-nissan bergandengan dengan tenten-nissan untuk menyelamati sang mempelai. Aku mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang sambil meredakan detak jantungku yang hampir copot.

"S-Selamat ya, S-Sasuke-kun," ucapku terbata saat sudah di hadapannya. Kurasakan airmata hampir terjatuh lagi dari pelupuk mataku.

Sasuke-kun tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan memelukku. Oh, Tuhan kenapa Kau membiarkan dia seperti itu?

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya masih tersenyum ke dirinya menyebut namaku 'hinata' membuatku semakin sakit, mengingat dahulu ia selalu memanggilku dengan 'Hime'.

Kuperhatikan dirinya. Ia memakai Setelan putih dan Jas putih. Tersemat bunga mawar di kantung jas depannya. Ia sungguh tampan hari ini. Dan hal itu membuatku kesal.

Tetapi aku tetap memberikan senyum turut bahagiaku, untuk membalas senyum hangatnya.

Kini aku beradadidepan wanita berambut pink yang menjadi Himenya sekarang. Terlihat ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih sudah mau datang," kata Sakura sambil memelukku. Ingin sekali kutonjok perutnya saat ia memelukku seperti ini. Hanya saja aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

"Sama-sama. Selamat ya, Sakura-san," ucapku sambil memberikan senyumku saat ia melepas pelukannya.

Kini aku meninggalkan singgasana mereka dan menghampiri Neji-nissan dan Tenten-nissan yang sudah terlebih dulu mengambil makanan.

"Kau mau pulang duluan? Kenapa?" tanya neji-nissan saat aku meminta untuk pulang duluan. Ku berikan alasan tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat dirumah.

"Baiklah, kau akan kuantar," ucap Neji-nissan.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri. Aku akan naik taksi. Kalian berdua tetap disini saja," ujarku sambil menampilkan wajah aku-tidak-apa-apa.

Akhirnya Neji-Nissan menyetujuinya. Ia bilang akan membelikan obat untukku nanti.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Maafkan aku, Nissan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa meminum obatmu nanti. Karena sebelum obat itu ada dikamarku, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada

* * *

><p>Aku kini berada di Tokyo Tower. Terlihat sekali indahnya Tokyo dari atas ini. Tokyo bagaikan kumpulan lampu-lampu untuk pohon nnatal yang berserakan dilantai.<p>

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam 9 malam. Tokyo Tower sudah tutup. Aku bisa disini karena menyelinap dari satpam-satpam pemabuk itu.

Kutatap kembali pemandangan yang tak pernah bolos dari cacatan kencan sakura-chan denganku. Tiba-tiba keluar airmata dari bola sapphireku. Air yang sedari tadi kutahan itu sekarang keluar dengan derasnya.

"Arrgh!" teriakku frustasi. Kupegang dada kiriku yang sesak. Mengingat senyum kebahagiaannya bersama Teme membuat hatiku hancur. Seakan selama ini aku tidak pernah berhasil membahagiakanya.

Ku ingat semua kenangan yang kulalui bersamanya. Merusak vas bunga kaa-san Sakura, memecahkan piring kesayangan kaa-sanku. Membuat Ramen dadakan dirumahnya, jalan-jalan di Tropical Land, merusak laptobku, merobek skripsi sakura-chan. Merawat anak Pein dan Konan berdua, membuat Tokyo Tower dari bunga.

Sungguh itu kenangan yang sangat tak ingin kulupakan. Tetapi aku sangat membenci kenangan itu juga. Kenangan yang membuatku semakin terpuruk dan selalu mengingat sakura-chan.

Aku menaikkan tubuhku ke atas besi pembatas antara atap dan udara. Antara hidup dan mati.

Aku menghela nafas. Karena aku tidak bisa melupakan ingatan itu. Lebih baik aku mati saja, agar semua kenangan itu terhapus. Benar,kan? Sakura-chan?

* * *

><p>Aku menopang daguku. Melihat pemandangan dari atas atap Tokyo Tower merupakan kegiatan ritualku dlu dengan Sasuke-kun.<p>

Tapi kali ini aku datang. Sendirian. Tanpa Sasuke-kun lagi.

Kulirik jam tangan yang senantiasa menempel di tanganku. Jam 9 malam. Untung saja aku bisa masuk melewati satpam-satpam tukang minum itu.

Kutatap kembali pemandangan dari atas sini. Tokyo dengan lautan lampu-lampu yang berserakan. Seperti lampu pohon natal yang dibiarkan begitu saja di jalan.

Tiba-tiba aku menangis. Api kini aku tidak peduli dengan make-up yang akan hancur. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengeluarkan air mata yang kutahan sejak ia memutuskan hubungan kami.

Badanku bergetar. Aku tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang kemudian menjalar didalam tubuhku. Kucengkram dadaku yang perih ini. Kakiku terasa bergetar. Aku tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Kujatuhkan diriku kelantai atap tersebut. Tidak peduli, bila gaun putihku akan kotor.

Teringat kembali kenanganku dengan dirinya. Saat ia membelikan kaa-sanku sebuket bunga beserta vasnya, saat aku membelikan mug kecil untuk Mikoto-san. Saat membuatkan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke-kun , saat jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land. Saat ia membenarkan laptobku yang rusak, saat aku menolongnya membuat skripsi. Merawat anak Itachi-nissan dan Ino-san berdua, saat membuat Tokyo Tower menggunakan bunga.

Sungguh itu kenangan yang tidak ingin kulupakan. Tetapi aku sangat membenci semua kenangan itu. Kenangan-kenangan itu hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk dan selalu mengingat Sasuke-kun.

Aku melepas sepatu high-heelsku. Kunaikan diriku ke besi pembatas antara atap dan udara. Antara hidup dan mati.

Baiklah. Bila aku tidak bisa menghapus kenangan sial itu, lebih baik aku mati saja, agar tidak ada yang mengingat kenangan itu. Benar, kan? Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sudah ku tanggalkan jas hitam mahalku, yang hanya kubeli khusus untuk pernikahan Sakura-chan.<p>

Kututup mataku perlahan. Kurasakan tanganku bergetar saat melepaskan pegangan. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Selamat tinggal, sakura-chan,"

_Bruk!_

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kutatap gaun putih yang kubeli khusus pernikahan Sasuke-kun.<p>

Kututup mataku, dan kulepas peganganku perlahan. Kurasakan tanganku bergetar. Ya, aku takut. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Kuambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun,"

_Bruk!_

* * *

><p>Suasana pemakaman sangat mencekam. Terdengar isak tangis dari Uchiha Sakura, dan tatapan nanar dari Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

Neji yang tadi meraung-raung kini sudah mulai tenang setelah dhibur Tenten, walau hatinya masih terpukul kehilangan adiknya.

Minato dan Hiashi hanya memandang pilu peti mati anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan dikebumikan. Sedangkan Kushina masih terus menangis, kehilangan putra tunggalnya.

Temari, salah satu tamu, berbisik kea rah pacarnya yang terlihat sangat kehilangan salah satu sahabat baiknya. "Shika, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shikamaru mengangguk tanpa berkata. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana ia mau baik-baik saja setelah kehilangan dua sahabatnya yang bunuh diri di hari yang sama dan tempat yanga sama? Shikamaru masih mengingatnya dengan jelas saat diberitakan bagaimana Naruto yang ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di bagian barat Tokto tower dan Hinata dibagian timur.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ucap suara lelaki berambut pirang ke wanita berambut indigo sambil mengibarkan sayap hitam pekatnya. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari pemakaman itu. Walau dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tetap disana. Melihat keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan _dia_ untuk terakhir kali. Hanya saja, waktu sudah habis.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu ikut mengibarkan sayam hitamnya. Ia menatap nanar kumpulan orang yang bersedih atas kematian dirinya. Lalu akhirnya ia mebalikkan badannya dan terbang mengikuti lelaki berambut pirang yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Selamat tinggal,"


End file.
